


Performance Anxiety

by Lennox (Lennox086)



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Incest, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennox086/pseuds/Lennox
Summary: Bart helps to calm Lisa's nerves before performing Springfield's new anthem to the town. Set during the events of Walking Big & Tall (season 26, episode 13)
Relationships: Bart Simpson/Lisa Simpson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Performance Anxiety

“ _‘Sure, our cops are easily bought? And our dentist’s are all self-taught?’_ Oh God, what was I thinking?” Lisa had re-read her song lyrics more times than she could remember. She and Bart had spent weeks writing and rehearsing their performance with their classmates. And now it was finally time to present Springfield’s new anthem to its citizens. “Oh, they’re going to hate it. They’re going to hate it, they’re going to hate it, they’re going to hate it.” Lisa paced back and forth in her dressing room. Her eyes were glued to the sheet music in her hands. And her mind played every single note that she read across the page.

“We should’ve used a different tune,” Lisa suddenly decided. “This one is too slow to start, and the lyrics are too topical. What if we get another hurricane? Or if they rebuild the library?” Lisa was so focused on her song that she didn’t hear her door open behind her. Bart walked in as his sister expressed her second thoughts to herself. He was dressed and ready to go on stage.

“Geez, Lis. Calm down,” Bart said. His sudden voice made Lisa almost jump in her tracks.

“Bart! I didn’t even hear you knock,” Lisa quickly turned around.

“That’s because I didn’t,” Bart swung the door closed behind him. “I haven’t seen you this nervous in ages. You’re not about to bail, are you?”

“Bart, what if the town doesn’t like it? I mean, _‘smallpox free for seven years’_? Smallpox’s last case was an English woman in 1977, and the disease was declared eradicated in 1980. The line doesn’t even make sense, and…” Lisa’s panicked rant was interrupted by her brother’s lips being pressed against hers. Bart placed his hands below Lisa’s shoulders as he kissed her, forcing his sister to calm down.

“Lisa, relax. It’s going to be fine.” Bart broke his kiss after several seconds and smiled warmly at her. He rubbed his thumbs over Lisa’s arms as she took a moment to compose herself. Lisa nodded and took a deep breath. For a brief second, it looked like Bart’s kiss had worked. But Lisa’s worried look quickly crept back upon her face with another realization.

“But what if…” 

“Nope,” Bart was prepared for this. He kissed her again, this time with more passion. Bart slipped his tongue into her mouth as one of his hands traveled down the length of her body. He began to grab and scrunch Lisa’s dress in her hand, his fingers pulling more and more of the fabric into his fist. Bart moved his arm underneath her clothes and slid his fingers into the waistband of her panties. He felt Lisa shiver softly against him as he found her folds. It wasn’t until she felt Bart’s fingertips brush over her small clit that she decided to push him away. Their kiss was broken, but his hand remained in her panties. 

“Bart, we shouldn’t. We’ve got the show…”

“Then stop me,” Bart smiled. “We’ve got ten minutes. And I think we both know you need this.” Lisa wanted to pull away; she knew that she should. But she also knew that her nerves were getting the better of her. Pacing around her dressing room, re-reading, and worrying over their song wasn’t going to help. With ten minutes to go, what could she do? Re-writes were impossible now; they would never be memorized in time. So instead of pushing her brother further away, Lisa grabbed Bart’s wrist and pulled his hand behind her. She pressed his palm firmly on her ass while her other hand pressed against the one at her crotch. She immediately felt Bart’s finger slipping inside her. 

“Atta girl,” Bart grinned.

The two Simpson children joined their lips for their third kiss. Lisa pulled her brother along as she walked back towards her dressing room table. Lisa’s hands found the edge of the desk, and she hoisted herself upon its flat surface. Bart dropped to his knees straight away as Lisa spread her legs and placed them over his shoulders. He hooked her panties with his finger and dragged them to the side. Bart allowed himself a single precious second to gaze over Lisa’s bald yellow slit before he pressed his mouth against it.

Lisa’s hands almost flew to the back of Bart’s head. The boy wasted no time in burying his tongue inside his sister. He loved the flavor of her pussy and wished that he could properly savor her. But they were running against the clock and did not have the luxury of taking their time. As he tongued his sister’s snatch, Bart unzipped his pants and rubbed his growing shaft through his white briefs. He licked Lisa until he felt she was wet enough and pulled his head out from between her legs. Bart got to his feet. He grabbed a nearby chair and dragged it over so he could kneel on the seat. Lisa yanked her panties to the side again as Bart pressed his cock against her folds. With one smooth, yet gentle thrust, Bart pushed himself inside his younger sister.

Lisa hugged her brother and pulled his body on top of hers. She wrapped her arms and legs around him as Bart started pumping his shaft in and out of her pussy. Their lips met once more in a passionate kiss, and their tongues twirled and danced between them. But despite their kiss, Bart never once lost his sense of rhythm inside his sister. His hips were the only part of his body that he moved as his hands remained stuck on the table to support his weight. The desk banged against the wall with each thrust, the light bulbs that circled the mirror rattled and shook against their fittings. Pre-cum started to leak into Lisa, and each thrust that Bart made only smeared it inside her. Lisa’s earlier worries had melted away with every push that her brother made. Yet, she was still unable to silence the voice of reason in her head.

“Bart… we really… shouldn’t be… doing this,” Lisa managed to say through their kiss. Her reservations didn’t come from their incestuous relationship but from concerns about the looming performance.

“You… want me to stop?” Bart asked. He broke their kiss but kept their lips close enough to brush together as they spoke.

“Hell no, Bart. But the show… We don’t have time.”

“They can wait,” Bart whispered. ” I want to cum in my sister first.”

Bart kissed her again as he kept fucking her on the desk. His dick vanished inside her depths, being warmly welcomed with each thrust by her tight and moist hole. Lisa lifted one of her arms from around her brother and pushed her hand down between their bodies. Her fingers slipped into the waistband of her panties, and she quickly found her clit above her stretched opening. Lisa started to pant and groan as she began furiously rub her tiny nub. She bucked her hips up towards her brother to meet his thrusts.

“Fuck, Lisa. I’m close,” Bart grunted. He broke their kiss for the final time to rest his head on her shoulders.

“Bart, not inside me. Not when we’re about to go on,” Lisa said in a sudden moment of panicked clarity. She loved feeling her brother’s cum spray inside her. But she didn’t want to suffer the embarrassment of it leaking down her leg as she performed.

“Sorry, sis,” Bart grunted as he gave one final thrust. “No can do.” His hips met Lisa’s thighs in a loud and pleasurable groan. His cock twitched as Bart sprayed several ropes of thick cum inside his sister. Triggered by her brother’s orgasm, Lisa felt her climax rush through her body. Her legs trembled around Bart, and she struggled to keep them wrapped around him. Her hands flew to grip the edge of the desk, her whole body shaking against the mirror as she came. Bart panted and slowly eased his cock out, and Lisa’s panties snapped back into place. He stepped off the stool and offered his hand to help Lisa down to the floor.

“Better than a fist bump through a towel, huh?” he grinned.

*********

“I saved us seats,” Homer laughed. He ripped a length of tape off the armrests of two chairs in the front row.

“Awww. Thank you, Homie,” Marge said. Through a gap in the curtain, Bart watched his parents kiss. He saw Homer pull out and kiss a roll of tape from his suit pocket as Marge sat down.

“Thank you, roll of masking tape,” he said. Bart let the gap close as Lisa plugged in her keyboard. He took his seat on the stool beside her and picked up his guitar.

“Thanks, Bart. That was just what I needed.” Lisa whispered to her brother, making sure that the teenaged stagehand couldn’t hear her. He began counting down on his fingers from five. 

“Anytime, sis. Afterparty in my room tonight?”

“It’s a date, Bart,” Lisa winked at him. The stagehand lowered his final finger. The curtains rose, and the townspeople were immediately before them. As his cum swam inside his sister, Bart started to sing the first line of Springfield’s new anthem.


End file.
